User talk:Claws Bane
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Clone Wars! Thanks for your edit to the The Hutt Council page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 09:44, October 7, 2011 Blank Pages Hello there Bane, I noticed you recently created two pages, and left them almost completely blank. Please do not do this, simply expecting others will finish it for you. It reduces the quality of this wiki and quite frankly, makes our community look lazy. Either create a page with at least some description/content, or do not create it at all. Thank you. Bane7670 23:28, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the clean up on WaxerEchofives1234 02:02, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 Re: Chara box Adding an image to a Character box is simple, just type in the file's name (if it is a complicated name, then I suggest either copying and pasting it, or writing it down) in the Image box like this, . Bane7670 01:08, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Expanding biographies Feel free to expand biographies. Remember to divide sections by episode name instead of event and not to directly copy paste information from Wookieepedia. TVLwriter 03:20, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Lego related information I would like you to insert Lego representations of characters in galleries. Make sure the images are not customized images and don't use images of minifigures taken in a person's home, such as the images people post on Ebay. If you wish to add lego related information in the future, we have decided to allow that, but make sure create a Heading 2 section titled "In other media" like on the AT-OT page, then add your information there. TVLwriter 17:13, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Christmas MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Episode previews As long as they are on the bottom of the page and are formatted neatly, I do not mind. Referring to the image you added to the Jango Fett article, make sure to put any added images in gallery format if there is no room on the page. TVLwriter 03:33, December 26, 2011 (UTC) New Users Hey, Bane, I think we need to watch the new users. Especially the "Colby James" one. He keeps making Fanon, I don't know, We just need to keep an eye on them. Also, edit a lot so this will not show up on the activity feed. Thanks. Clone Wars Adventures mini-games I'd like you to hold off on creating mini-game articles. We already have our Clone Wars Adventures Wiki, which covers each and every one of them to a good extent. TVLwriter 16:59, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Bane would you like to join my Clone Wars Fannon Wiki, u can edit if you've ever wanted to write about yourself as a bounty hunter u can. It is a clean wiki also. Reply please.... Clonefanatic 21:54, January 18, 2012 (UTC) "Why don't you fellows step aside..." ''- Cad Bane'' Rako Hardeen and logo suggestion If you wish to add information about Obi-Wan disguised as Rako Hardeen, you should add it to the Obi-Wan Kenobi article. As for our logo, that is a good idea, but I am not the best at editing images. We may be able to do that If we manage to get a hold of a good image editor who is willing to make one for us. Thanks for the suggestions. TVLwriter 21:30, January 22, 2012 (UTC)